Episode 1 (Season 3, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot A mystery person breaks into the school. Jasmine goes through her wardrobe. Mitzeee rides in the back of a taxi with Riley and Seth. Nancy and Theresa share a taxi. Mercedes smashes her mirror after having a hallucination of Malachy and Lynsey kissing passionately on the bed. Nathan and Liam watch the wrestling match. Liam thanks Seth for attending and Liam tells him that it's time to put the past behind them. Theresa asks Seth who Liam is and what he was saying. Seth tells her that Liam is Jem's ex-boyfriend, who had his football career ended after his leg was broken by Carl. Nathan tells Sami about his plan to get revenge on the Costellos. Bart calls Jasmine's phone and gets into a classroom to steal it back. Bart is caught by a guard, who traps him. Bart climbs out the window and down one of the pipes. Mitzeee tells Nancy and Theresa that they look a little underdressed, so she takes them to the bathroom. Nancy documents Mitzee styling Theresa and herself up. They are impressed. Mercedes cleans up the broken mirror shards, cutting herself in the process. She has a flashback to catching Malachy and Lynsey kissing. A man, Logan, spots Theresa and Theresa crushes heavily on him. A woman spots Jason in the shop and realises where she remembers him from. She pulls off Jason's beanie in the shop. Mitzeee puts on a fake smile when Chanterelle walks in, but imagines beating her up in the ring. Nancy tells Chanterelle that she's names herself after a mushroom. Nancy is stunned by how moronic Chanterelle is. Riley and Seth talk to Nathan and Liam. Jason tells Fern that Jem made him dress as a man for a bet and Fern goes to see if Jem will back up his story. Fern tells Jason about some girls that she's met that she thought were male. Fern tells Jason that she's a lesbian. Nancy and Theresa are shocked to see Mitzeee lead a guy into the bathrooms. Nancy is shocked to learn that Theresa is giving the baby up for adoption. When Nancy asks if there's no chance of her and the baby's father getting back together again, Theresa has a flashback to shooting Calvin dead. She refuses to tell Nancy who the father is. Bart tells Mark, who helped him escape from the guard, that he broke into the school to get Jasmine's phone. Mark goes to call Jason to ask for money and both are shocked when the phone in Bart's hand starts ringing. Bart demands to know why Mark has his girlfriend's number. Liam fights in the ring and wins the match. A fight breaks out in the bar involving Seth and Terry. Logan advises Bart to confront Jasmine. Fern thinks that Jason is a tomboy. Jason tells Fern that he's just a boy. Seth is shocked when Nathan suggests that Carl did Liam a favour as Liam is a better fighter than footballer. Riley asks Seth what he was doing fighting with Terry, telling him that Terry is one of the best premiership footballers and Seth only went and threw a drink over his wife. Riley tries to chat up Sami, who is unimpressed with him. Liam tries to tell Nathan that he's not seeing Jem. Jasmine tells Fern that she hates how having her period reminds her of who she really is. She tells Fern that that "Jason" is her real identity, and the time they were watching a documentary on people with gender dysphoria, and how Heidi said that she felt sorry for them whilst Carl said that they were disgusting. Fern asks if Jasmine wants a sex change, to which she says that she isn't sure yet. She tells Fern that she still likes guys. Mitzeee tries to attract attention by kissing Chanterelle. Fern kisses Jason but Jason rejects and storms off. Logan makes clear that he's offended by Riley lying that he was a footballer when there's nothing wrong with being a police officer. Lynsey finds Mercedes in the waiting room after cutting herself by accident and checks on her. Lynsey treats Mercedes's cut. Mercedes tells Lynsey that she knows about her and Mal. Fern makes clear that she's going to reveal Jason's secret. She agrees to pay Fern off instead. Mercedes asks Lynsey if she's in love with Mal, and she admits that she is. Mercedes tells Lynsey that she needs to accept that her marriage to Mal is over. Mitzeee vows to find a way to get into the party, after they are refused entry. Mercedes tells Lynsey that she's HIV positive. Cast Regular cast *Jasmine Costello - Victoria Atkin *Riley Costello - Rob Norbury *Seth Costello - Miles Higson *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Mercedes Fisher - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Bart McQueen - Jonny Clarke *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton Guest cast *Fern - Amy Gavin *Liam - Chris Overton *Logan - Thomas Sean Hughes *Mark - Daniel Gallagher *Chanterelle - Leanne Urey *Nathan - Michael Bisping *Sami - Candy McCulloch *Terry - Ian Munzberger Music Notes *Becky, a waitress at the wrestling match, is uncredited despite several lines of dialogue. *The bouncer who prevents Mitzeee Minniver, Chanterelle, Nancy Hayton and Theresa McQueen from entering is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing figure: 447,000. Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2010